


Scrapyard Fun

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the scene where Robert comes to the scrapyard to apologise to Aaron for his behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapyard Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Toms version http://archiveofourown.org/works/3799507 of this scene continuation and thought it was perfect, but I’d already started this version and Tom persuaded me to carry on so here it is, like I said it’s a continuation so expect similarities to Toms fic, or that could just be before great minds think alike.

Looking up Aaron sees him and can’t help the harsh words that follow.

“So, you got time for me now have ya?”

“Look Aaron I know I’ve been an idiot and I’m sorry.”

“Things are awful at home if it’s any conciliation.”

‘Conciliation?’ Aaron thought. ‘He’s just come to offload again.’  
‘How can he stand there looking so fine in that damn suit after weeks of nothing and still make my knees go weak?’

Aarons hated the effect Robert had on him, like his own personal kryptonite, but he couldn’t help the words falling out of his mouth.

“Cos of this Donny?”

Robert nods in agreement, mentions her name, but Aarons not really listening.

“Has he sorted his money problems out?” he asks.

Robert suddenly seems very interested in what Aaron has to say, Aaron knew he would be.

“What you on about?” Robert questioned.

“I saw him yesterday, on the phone to some guy”

“Saying what?”

The only thought running through Aarons head is ‘Why is he thinking about Donny when he should be thinking about me?’ But he knows from the look on Roberts face that he will give up the information just to please him. 

“That he was desperate, that he needed more time, that’s all I heard.”

Aaron walked away from Robert and carried on with his work.

Robert, looking very smug, would make use of this information Aaron was so willing to tell, but first he had more important things to take care off, like the boy in front of him.

“Adam not around?” Robert enquired.

“No” Aaron scoffed in reply.

“Good”

Robert pounced on the younger boy, holding his face with both hands before forcing his tongue inside Aarons mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Aaron exclaimed breaking the connection and pushing Robert away.

“You?” Robert replied smugly.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at Roberts arrogance, all his earlier annoyance sliding away.

“Oh really? Not sure how that’s gonna work” looking down at his booted foot.

Robert sauntered towards Aaron again, placing his hands on either side of his face and said,

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you”

He started by removing Aarons work gear, the gloves and vest and placed them on the shelves beside them.

Aarons hands found their way on to Roberts chest wrestling with his jacket, he just couldn’t help himself, it had been so long since they were last together.

“Well, if you wanna get caught I’m all for right here right now but I was thinking it might be better in there” Robert said cocking his head to indicate the portacabin.

“Oh yeah” Aaron replied, blushing.

Before he knew what was happening Robert was lifting Aaron and wrapping his legs around his waist

“Robert!”

“Jeez you’re heavier then you look,” Robert laughed.

“I can walk you know.”

“But I said I’d take care of you and I meant it.”

Making an effort not to hurt Aarons ankle Robert carried his lover to the cabin, Aaron was a little heavy but he didn’t care, he wanted to make up for his crappy behaviour over the past few weeks.

Once inside Robert closed the door with a kick of his foot, turned around, pushed Aaron back into the door and locked it before finding Aarons mouth with his.

Aaron kissed him back and began to grind his hips into Roberts, his legs still wrapped around his waist.

“Someone’s eager” Robert exclaimed with a smirk.

Aaron blushed again.

“You can talk; you just practically assaulted me in broad daylight.” 

“I can’t help how much I want you” Robert mouthed seductively.

These words were music to Aarons ears.

“Come on Robert let me down” Aaron asked.

Robert only held on tighter, grabbing Aarons arse he lifted his lover and placed him on the desk he knew belonged to Aaron. 

Giving in, Aarons hands found the lapels on Robert jacket, he fisted the material and pulled Robert closer, exploring the older boys mouth with his tongue.

His hands found their way into Roberts jacket again and moved up to his shoulders, letting the jacket fall in a heap on the cabin floor.

Forgetting the shirt, Aarons hands reached out to the clearly visible bulge in Roberts tight jeans, the touch making a low groan escape Roberts throat. He fumbled with the belt around Roberts waist, finally releasing it, he ran his palms over Roberts behind and let his trousers fall to the floor.

Aaron couldn’t help the shy smile that crossed his face as he looked at the boy in front of him dressed in only his posh shirt and boxers.

Robert broke the kiss to unzip Aarons hoodie, pleased to see that he was shirtless underneath. 

Robert couldn’t help it, he let his eyes linger on Aarons scars, just to make sure there were no new additions, when he was satisfied there wasn’t he beamed and kissed Aaron with all the passion he could muster.

Aaron noticed Roberts eyes lingering and knew what he was doing, he didn’t mind, he thought it was sweet actually, that Robert cared enough to be concerned.

Interrupting the kiss but not wanting to break the connection, Aaron rested his forehead on Roberts and said,

“Don’t worry, I’m fine”

“I know, I just have to check” Robert replied, before moving up and placing a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead.

Now that worry was out the way Robert could get down to business. He continued to kiss his way down Aarons body, slowly peeling the sweats from Aarons legs, carefully working them over his booted foot. Seeing him like this, vulnerable, brought back a feeling of dread from that day, of nearly losing Aaron, he hadn't admitted it, to Aaron or himself fully but he couldn't imagine a life without him in it. Robert pushed those dark thoughts to the side and got back to the task at hand.

He lightly scraped his nails back up Aarons legs, all the way to his boxers, finally freeing Aarons hard on from its confinement. 

“Check the draw” Aaron breathed heavily.

He had started to keep a few things in his desk draw since the portacabin was one of the only places they could be alone.

Robert reluctantly left Aaron sitting naked on the desk and made he was to the draw, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he opened the top draw to find all the makings of a toy box.

Grabbing the essentials Robert quickly returned to his lover, afraid to leave him for too long. Stepping in between Aarons open legs he removed his final piece of clothing so they were now both naked.

“Here let me” Aaron said reaching out his hand to Robert.

Robert handed Aaron the foil wrapper but kept the lube. Aaron held the condom wrapper in his teeth until Robert was ready.

Robert wanted to take his time with Aaron but seeing him ready and waiting for him, with that foil packet in his mouth he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist him for much longer.

Pushing Aaron back onto the desk Robert used the lube and found his arsehole, working his lubricated finger into Aaron.

Aaron gasped,

“It’s cold”

“Sshh” Robert replied, placing he mouth over Aarons nipple and sucking. 

Robert continued to move his finger in and out of Aaron, preparing him for what was to come.

Aaron ripped the foil packet with his teeth, pulled Robert off his chest and grabbed hold of Roberts hard cock rolling the condom down his shaft relishing the feel of his smooth skin in his hands.

Once securely in place Robert awkwardly, because of the boot, held Aarons legs up at his knees and eased into him. He’d missed this feeling, Aarons tightness surrounding him. He slowly and gently moved in and out a few times always mindful of his lovers injury. 

Aaron knew Robert was taking it slow just for him and his heart swelled at how this arrogant, materialistic man could be so thoughtful at times. 

Keeping one hand on Aaron's leg to protect his foot he found Aarons hard cock with the other hand and started pumping, his hips moving to meet Aaron's arse cheeks.

Aaron gasped at Roberts sudden touch and grabbed the desk even tighter as Robert entered him again, slowly thrusting in and out. 

Roberts mouth found Aarons collarbone and nipped at the sensitive skin making Aaron hiss 

"Oh yesssss...." 

Aaron ground his hips matching Roberts thrusts until he heard the sweet sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Aaron pulled Robert in closer, digging his nails into the older boys back.

Robert still with one hand on Aarons leg, bent over Aaron biting into his shoulder which muffled his own groans of pleasure.

Robert increased his pace with both his hips and his hand, causing Aaron to let out a series of low moans. He found Aarons mouth and smashed their lips together, breathing heavily.

“Aaron” 

Robert felt Aarons cock stiffen even more and he knew the younger boy was close, which was a relief because he wasn’t sure   
how much longer he would last.

Hearing Robert breath his name was all Aaron needed to push he over the edge.

“Robert, I’m, I’m….”

Streams of hot white cum exploded over Roberts hand before Aaron could finish his sentence. 

Aaron continued to grind into Robert and a minute later was rewarded with a loud groan from his lover.

“Oh, Oh, Aaron!!”

With a final jerk of his hips, Robert erupted into Aaron and collapsed onto the younger boy.

They stayed this way until their breathing returned to normal, Aaron planting small kisses on Roberts neck.

Still inside Aaron, Robert looked deep into his lovers eyes and without breaking eye contact Robert brought his cum soaked hand to his mouth and proceeded to suck his fingers, making the younger boys face turn a deep shade of red. Once his fingers were clean he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Aarons.

He finally pulled out of Aaron, leaving Aaron feeling empty, rolled the condom off and through it in the waste basket by the desk.

He gently set Aarons leg back on the ground and commanded the younger boy to stay seated.

Aaron wasn’t going to move, he was still in shock from watching Robert lick his cum from his fingers, and it was actually turning him on again.

“How’s the leg?” Robert asked interrupting Aarons thoughts. 

“A little stiff”

“Here” Robert said.

Robert had managed to get his own boxers back on and was now standing in front of Aaron holding his pair. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron questioned.

“I’m helping you get dressed”

“I can dress myself Robert” Aaron exclaimed.

“I never said you couldn’t, but I did say that I would take care of you.”

“Pretty sure you just did that.” Aaron whispered.

Robert smirked.

“You know what I mean”

“Really? I’m not getting out of this I am?”

“Nope” was all Robert offered.

Robert spent the next few minutes helping Aaron redress himself, even taking over and zipping Aarons hoodie for him.

“It’s my foot that’s hurt Robert not my hands.”

“Just lending you mine,” Robert laughed giving him a quick peak on the cheek before redressing himself.

Now they are back down on earth, an uneasy feeling washed over Aaron, he tried to ignore it but it must have shown on his face because when Robert looked back at him his voice is full of concern.

“Hey, I know I’ve been shitty and I promise, I will make it up to you.”

Aaron had heard it all before though, so he bit his lip before giving Robert a small smile,

“Yeah, right.”


End file.
